Another Year Has Gone By
by lookingformylionheart
Summary: His heart hummed out a greeting, Blaine's jumping happily in return, and Kurt pressed a sloppy kiss to the neck under his lips. In which Blaine is insecure and Kurt proposes in an airport.


**A/N: Okay, so I have no idea where this came from, it's completely fluffy and ridiculous, and it mostly started as a headcanon thing about how I think Kurt would sing Celine Dion's "Another Year Has Gone By" (hence the title) to Blaine next year when he comes home for Christmas. And then it turned into this. And it isn't betaed, or anything like that, so you'll have to bear with me. It also was written very fast. :)**

**Oh, and there is slight innuendo at the end. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, Celine Dion, or "Another Year Has Gone By."**

* * *

><p>Another Year Has Gone By<p>

Kurt is more excited for Christmas break of 2012 than any Christmas before. And he's in New York this year, actually living—with Rachel, but they've gotten to be really close since leaving home—and working (night shifts at a really crappy 24 hour diner, but it pays the bills and keeps him at least somewhat full even if it's only instant mac and ramen) and it's something he never thought he'd ever have, but he is desperate to get back to Ohio.

He's somewhere he never thought he'd get, his city of dreams, but New York isn't where his heart is.

Blaine is still in Ohio, and Kurt's heart had always been Blaine's.

So when he lands in Ohio and he's practically vibrating with the thrill of seeing Blaine's face—his soft, round eyes and perfect lips and the _curls_—he doesn't even think about what Ohio used to mean: prison, loneliness, hate, misery, _broken dreams_.

All he can focus on is the way his heart skips every other beat, thrumming away in his ears, because its match, the heart that fills the silence between each breath, is _here_, in this state, in this airport, somewhere, waiting for _him_.

And then Kurt sees him. Standing on his tiptoes (and looking adorable in the most ridiculous Christmas sweater Kurt has ever seen) and scanning the crowd frantically, head moving back and forth and curls flopping freely for once.

His heart sighed, the tether that held him to this amazing boy in front of him snapping to attention, pulling Blaine's eyes in his direction like dowsing rods to water.

There was a moment (that was completely cliché and just like the movies and he will deny it until the end of time, but it was everything he'd always dreamed of having) where the crowd melted away and all Kurt could hear was his heartbeat, still off kilter, as their eyes locked, and he knew that he was _so right _about the little blue box in his pocket, the one with the silver, engraved band, and he didn't even care that Blaine still had a few months of high school left, that people would say they were too young.

Sound and color and the crowd came rushing back as Kurt launched himself at Blaine, right into his open, waiting arms, and buried his nose in his neck.

_Thump-thump._

His heart hummed out a greeting, Blaine's jumping happily in return, and Kurt pressed a sloppy kiss to the neck under his lips.

"I missed you so much, Angel." Kurt lifted his head to press a kiss to his cheek, not caring about who saw. He grinned fondly. "Every time I saw a pair of rolled up jeans or dress shoes without socks, I thought of you."

Blaine smiled at him, watery and soft, and leaned forward to brush their lips together. He pulled away and let out a quiet, shuddery breath. Kurt sucked in, a cloud of mint and coffee and _Blaine_ on his tongue. He waited, holding Blaine to his body in a way that clearly meant he'd never let him go, letting Blaine compose himself.

"I missed you too. I love you. School kind of sucks without you." He laughed. "But Tina and I have been spending a lot of time together, moping about not having our boyfriends."

Kurt laughed too, squeezing Blaine again, moving to line his body up completely with the other boy's, totally unconcerned that they were still in the middle of a crowded airport and stray rolling suitcases kept clipping the bag he'd dropped at their feet.

"I thought maybe I couldn't do this when you got home, you know. Couldn't catch you and press you to me and call you baby anymore." Blaine's whisper was quiet, almost imperceptible.

"What?" Kurt pulled back a little, moving one hand to Blaine's neck. "Why?"

Blaine looked at his feet, silent, shoulders set in a tense line.

"Talk to me, Angel."

"You kept rescheduling our Skype dates." Blaine looked up at him, even as Kurt poised himself to interrupt. "I know you said it was because of work, and I believe you, and I'm sorry I'm being stupid, I just love you so mu—"

Kurt kissed him soundly to silence him, at the same time fumbling for the box in his pocket because he had never had much restraint when it came to Blaine and even though he had told himself he was going to wait until Christmas, _Blaine was here and doubting_, and he couldn't have that, ever.

"Kurt, wait, what are you doing? I mean, I missed you too, but don't you think we should at least wait 'til we get to the car—oh, that _tickles_—seriously, let's go to the ca—"

"Blaine, stop wiggling, I'm trying to get to my pocket, not cop a feel."

"Oh." Blaine stilled.

Kurt laughed softly, partly in triumph as he grasped the box and partly in fond exasperation at the tone of Blaine's voice. "Don't sound so disappointed. It's the reason I picked up all those extra shifts." He pulled the box up between them, watching in joy and amusement as Blaine's eyes widened almost comically.

"Kurt, oh my god, I—"

"I had it all planned out, too, I was even going to serenade you. But I can't wait until Christmas." He took a deep breath, and he couldn't believe he was doing this in an _airport_ for god's sakes, and opened it, watching the wonder cross Blaine's face. "Marry me."

Blaine surged forward, crashing their lips together. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, forever, god, I can't believe you just _proposed to me in an airport_. But yes, of course, I love you." He laughed.

"I can't help it, you do things to me." Kurt grinned wickedly as he plucked the ring from the box and slipped it on Blaine's hand, shifting his hips in the process to emphasize his _point_.

Blaine choked out a snort. "I've, uh, noticed."

They stared at each other a minute longer, still oblivious to the crowd of holiday travelers around them, pressed together and sharing the same breath.

They broke away with identical grins, Kurt releasing Blaine and grabbing his bag from the floor. He paused for one long, slow breath, before bolting toward the exit.

"Race you to the car!" Kurt called back over his shoulder, giggling madly.

"Kurt, that's not fair, I was just proposed to, I'm still in shock!"

"Well then I guess I'll have to make out with myself!"

"_Kurt!_"

Blaine huffed in mock annoyance before chasing after the sound of the laugh he loved more than anything, feeling lighter and fuller than he had in months.


End file.
